


midnight sky

by uracchi



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, HikaMasa, M/M, Stress Relief, i seriously have no idea of what tags to put anymore, kinda a road trip? idk it's just the beginning of it ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uracchi/pseuds/uracchi
Summary: hikaru is overstressed over his exams and kariya suggests him to distract himself in an unexpected wayorthe one time hikaru trusted kariya enough to radically change his plans from one night to another
Relationships: Kageyama Hikaru/Kariya Masaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	midnight sky

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely don't know what this is i just felt like i wanted to write it down and... yeah. my english sucks so feel free to correct any mistakes :)

Hikaru had no idea of why he was there.

Absolutely. No. Idea.

He should’ve been studying for his exams at that time, he should’ve kept revising his notes, yet the whole situation was so messed up.

The only thing he knew was that he wasn’t in his dorm room, but in his boyfriend’s cabrio, driven in the middle of the night to a destination unknown to both.

It wasn’t Kariya’s fault, he told him twice he could’ve denied his suggestion to distract himself from studying, but he still accepted. Maybe it was true, maybe he just needed a break, maybe the stress he was getting because of how much time he spent on books was going to ruin everything… maybe.

Running away from his problems wasn’t the best of a choice, especially in the literal sense of it, but he somehow felt protected sitting there and looking at the highway lit up by neons only.

« Can you at least tell me where we are heading to…? » the youngest asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

« Is it necessary for us to head somewhere? » Masaki replied « Stop making questions about everything, I didn’t bring you with me to overthink »

Hikaru tried to look up at the sky, but the car entered a tunnel straightaway.

There had to be a reason why his mind led him to go with him, although it seemed too careless for a top student like him to give up on an exam that easily.

_ Was he even giving up? _

« And what should I tell my examiner about my absence tomorrow? »

« Pretend to be sick » Kariya sighed, laying an arm outside the vehicle as it exited the tunnel « You have so much time to take that exam again after all, I just think you were overstressed about it. I’ve never seen you that nervous »

Kageyama didn’t even realize it; he was so keen on his studies that it became so natural for him to spend every of his days on books. Stress and anxiety were only something more to add to his routine, and he thought it was normal. Perhaps he was underestimating the gravity of that situation.

« And what if they don’t find me at the dorm anymo- »

« Tell ‘em you went to your parents’ because you’re sick then »

« How are you that sure about it... »

The teal haired male slowed down the car’s speed, searching for his boyfriend’s gaze as he turned to his right.

« Didn’t you tell me you trusted me? First of all I wouldn’t have asked you to come with me if it’d have been the wrong thing for you to do, and then I can assure you it’s fine to tell them you’re sick. Remember when I had those two very close exams last year in September? I did the same thing and it also was because I was stressed. Passed both exams in late November. It’s not illegal to take a break y’know, you live once only »

That time Hikaru managed to give a look to the sky, and realized how pretty it was that night. He started to notice the vastness of small details about everything he had around him that he used to not care about before. And the next thing he knew was that all that studying wasn’t leading him to something good.

« We’re sleeping in the car tonight, right? » he then asked, keeping his eyes on the starry sky.

« Unless you have money to book a last minute room to an hotel, yeah »

Hikaru turned to his left, meeting Kariya’s gaze again.

Next was a moment of silence.

The highway instantly seemed to become deserted, and they both felt as if they were the only two people there.

And it was probably better that way. Hikaru wanted no one else than Masaki by his side in such a moment, and he felt like it was the same for him.

« Are you tired? Want me to stop by the nearest service station? » Kariya asked him, and the youngest nodded no.

« I wanna look at the road for now »

« I’m not the road though » Masaki laughed, making Hikaru notice how long he had been staring at him lost in his thoughts.

« R-Right » Kageyama said in a whisper, turning then to his right « Promise me that if I fall asleep I won’t wake up in any suspicious place? »

« I’d never do that. You might wake up to me snoring » the oldest said, laughing again.

Hikaru looked once more at the stars painting the sky that night.

As the two turned silent, the lilac haired male focused on the atmosphere, and turned on the car’s radio.

At that point he didn’t remember his exams existing anymore.


End file.
